Angel Siblings
by RubyDarknessAngel
Summary: Pit gets turned 3 and Dark Pit has to look after him! Warning, this has cuteness extreme. So, BE PREEEPAAAIRED! DP x Pit brotherly love...might make it real love.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of one day and wanted to make it a story. I'm just gonna tell you, I do not own Kid Icarus! I wish I did!**

Dark Pit's POV:

It had been 3 months since Pit defeated Hades. It had been fine for a while but a month ago he just go I'll. Really I'll. I am going to see how he is. Not that I like him or anything, just wondering how he is. "Hey...Pit?" I said when I saw his empty bed. _Maybe he's better? _I thought before I felt something cling to my leg. "Big bwother!" I heard before looking down and gasping. Clinging to my leg was Pit...I think since this kid was years old. I lifted my leg and shook it in an attempt to get him off but he just took it as a game. So I began walking to Palutena with him on my leg since I wasn't going through the trouble of prying him off, he would just cry anyway.

Time skip by punching Hades

"Palutena! Your gonna want to see this!" I said when I got to her room. "What is-Pit?!" She said when she saw him. "Hello mommy!" Pit said while on my leg. "Umm...Pittoo? How did...this happen?" She said. "How would I know? And don't call me Pittoo!" I said and Pit did something weird for him. "Don't call big bwother that mommy! He doesn't like it!" He said. I couldn't help but smirk that someone finally sided with me. "Well, ok. Oh! I think I might know what happened!" I sighed. "What?" "I think it might have something to do with the rewind spring." She said and I groaned. _So, he's kid because saved my life! Now I kinda feel bad... _I thought. "I could talk to Viridi to find a cure...but, your gonna have to watch him." She said. "Wait, why me!?" I said and she giggled. "Well, he does seem fond of you." She said and I felt someone tug on my shirt. "Big bwothew uppy!" He said. _Oh no I am not picking you up! _I thought but the way he was looking at me even I couldn't say no. I sighed and picked him up. "See what I mean? Plus I will not trust Phosera with him." She said. I shuddered at what would happen to Pit if she got a hold of him. "Fine. Just because I don't wanna see what happens to him if Phosphera gets a hold of him." I said unconsciously holding Pit closer.

time skip by blowing up Hades

I just got in my pajamas. Just a tank top and shorts when I heard a knock on the door. _who is it? _ I thought and opened the door. Pit was standing there in blue pajamas. I don't wanna know why Palutena had all the little kid clothes. I suddenly noticed his eyes were kinda puffy. "What's wrong kid?" I asked. "I-it's s-scary..." I sighed. Those eyes darn it. " I closed the door, picked up Pit and put him on my bed. "Don't worry kid, theirs nothing to be afraid of." I said patting him on the head. His mood didn't seem to change. "C-can I sleep with you?" He asked and I blushed slightly. "Well umm...sure." I said and he smiled. "Thank you big bwothew!" He said with a much happier mood. I sighed and played down in my bed pulling the covers up and holding Pit. "Ni ni...bwothew..." He said falling asleep. I couldn't help but smile as I fell asleep next to him.

**This is just too cute! Expect more cutness! R and R! Even you Anime! I know your watching...**


	2. Chapter 2: Play Time and Bath Time

**Me: Hello readers! Here is another chapter in the same day! **

**Pit: Yaaay! Will I get to have mowe fun with big bwothew?**

**Me: Yep! Lots and lots of fun!**

**Pit: Yay!**

**DP: *blush* Ruby doesn't own Kid Icarus.  
**

******Play Time, and Bath Time**

* * *

DP's POV,

I yawned and opened my eyes. I was awakened by the light coming in from the window. _Stupid morning. Stupid window. _I thought and suddenly felt something moving in my arms. I looked down to see Pit sleeping and remembered last night. _I can't believe I slept with Pitstain._ I thought staring at his sleeping form. Suddenly Pit stared yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Mowing...big bwothew." He said. I just got up and changed. After I did I needed to get Pit some clothes. Then I noticed a white T and shorts for Pit on my dresser. _Palutena. _I thought and handed them to Pit. "Her kid. Get dressed." I said and he began getting dressed. I couldn't help but worry if my pride would survive today. Probably not.

~time skip by adorable Pit~

I sighed as Palutena beamed us to the human's world. She said we-I mean I have to get some energy out of Pit's system. I don't see why we had to do it here though, it had rained last night and it was muddy. "So, what do you-" I was asking Pit till a mudball hit me. "I got you!" He said. I growled and chased after him. after a few minutes I lost him. "Pit? Where are you?" I said getting annoyed with the little brat. Though I will never admit it I was kinda scared. _Where is he?!_ I heard giggling. I began moving closer to the sound. I soon found Pit covered in mud in a puddle of mud."There you are you little brat!" I said angry. I in a few seconds regret saying it like that as he began crying. _Oh god no! _I thought and walked over to him. "B-bwothews a-angry!" He said while crying and scooting away. I had to think quick before this got worse. _The mud. _I thought and I covered myself with mud like him. He seemed t like this and began laughing. "Does big bwothew fowgive me?" Pit said not pronouncing the R's right as usual. "Yes I do." I said and got glomped. "_Dark Pit, next time can you guys do something less messy?" _I heard Palutena say. "Whatever. You asked to " I said. She sighed and beamed us up.

I gulped as I walked to the bathroom with Pit following me. I had to WASH Pit. Which means I would see him...naked. I walked into the bathroom to see that Pit wouldn't follow. "Come on. You gotta take a shower." I said. He didn't budge. I sighed. I didn't want to force him or he might cry...even worse I might undress him and he'll get away. "Ok, what do I gotta do to make you take a shower?" I asked keeping my voice normal not wanting to scare him like when we were on the human's world. "You gotta come with me!" He said. My face became a bright red. _A shower WITH him?! _I didn't want to but by the look on his face I had no choice if I wanted him to take a shower. "Ok...but no complaining." I said and he nodded. We both began getting undressed. When I finished I turned on the water and made sure it was warm. I turned around and picked up Pit and put him in the shower while blushing hard. Pit didn't complain during the shower, I think he actually enjoyed it! When we were both clean I picked Pit and put him out of the bathtub then began to dry him and myself. After dressing myself and him me, it was pretty late so I decided to go to bed. When I got in bed Pit followed me and I chuckled. "Still afraid of the dark?" Pit nodded and lay down next to me. I put my arm around him. _Heh, he's growing on me. _Was my last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Me: Awwww...Pit's growing on you Darky!**

**DP: *blushes* Shut up!**

**Me: ...Nadalin is trying to kill Pit.**

**DP: WHAT! I'LL SAVE YOU KID!**

**Me: Not really.**

**DP: Ohhh...**

**Pit: (cute voice) Wead and Weview or my bwothew will get you!**

**Everyone: Awwwwwwwwww!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit, and the Question

**Me: Here is another chapter of Angel Siblings! (evil laugh)**

**DP: ...Whats with the laugh?**

**Me: (whispers something to him)**

**DP: (pales) Oh god...**

**Pit: He he! Wuby doesn't own Kid Icawus or SpongeBob Squawepants!**

**The Visit, and the Question**

* * *

Pit's POV,

I yawned and opened my eyes. It was mowning meaning time to get uppy uppy! "Mowing big bwothew." I said. Then I saw big bwothew was still sleeping. _Silly bwothew. He's still sleeping. _I thought and shook him. "Uppy uppy big bwothew!" He just mumbled and kept sleeping. I suddenly had an idea. I stood up on the bed. "UPPY UPPY!" I yelled and jumped on his tummy.

DP's POV,

I woke up feeling something cannonball into my stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Pit sitting on me happily. _Now I have a little moving alarm. _I thought then I saw Pit prepare to jump again. "Whoe whoe I'm up!" I said not wanting to get attacked again by the little cannonball. He smiled got off of me. I sighed and got up. Then I felt him hop on my back and sighed again. _Ah, who cares. He's happy so-oh god I'm getting soft. _I didn't bother changing this time and went to get breakfast while Pit rode piggyback. I saw Palutena in there and "Hey Palutena say any-" I stopped when I saw Viridi. "H-hey P-pittoo!" She said laughing. I had to hold myself back from puching her. _Remember Dark Pit, Pit's here. Don't wanna scare the kid. _I said to myself and ignored the snobby Goddess and got me and Pit some breakfast. "Oh shut is shorty." I said putting Pit in a chair. I heard the goddess growl but I smirked knowing she wouldn't hit me with Pit here. "Why are you here anyway?" She rolled her eyes. "To get Pit back to normal duh." She said before getting hit in the head by an apple. "Be nice to big bwothew!" Pit said holding another apple threateningly making me chuckle. "Fine." She said. "But I WILL get payback." I just rolled my eyes and ate breakfast.

~time skip by flying puppies~

I sat in front of the TV watching with Pit. Their was some sort of show where everyone lived underwater and in this one, a sponge was keeping all of his trash. I didn't really get it but it was still funny. _Most important Pit likes it. _I thought watching him laugh when trash fell on some jerk. I didn't really care who saw anymore. The fact is me and Pit had grown pretty close now...I kinda liked it too but I will never tell anyone. I suddenly felt Pit tug on my shirt. "What?" I asked and he looked at me curious. "Where do babies come from?" I paled. He had asked THE question! _I can do this...just..don't scar him for life. _I thought. "Well, umm...well, when two people love each other very much...umm..." I said blushing hard. "They...umm...sleep together...naked...and umm...one of them gets pregnant...then after a while...they umm...have a baby.." My face was red as it could ever be now. I looked at Pit hoping he would accept this answer. "Ok!" He said. I sighed in relife but couldn't help but notice a smirk on his face. I just ignored it and watched the show.

* * *

**DP: WHAT THE HECK! Why was Pitty smirking!?**

**Me: Pitty?**

**DP: Uhhh...answer the question!**

**Me: You don't wanna know.**

**DP: ...Everyone read and review so I can find out what Ruby has planed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Surprise

**Me: Here is another chapter! I don't own Kid Icarus!  
**

**DP: Just get started so I can hide my shame.**

**Me: *giggles* Ok.**

**A Big Surprise**

* * *

DP's POV,

When I got to the room it was hot. Really hot. _What the heck? Why is it so hot? _I thought then saw the blinds open. I usually close them since it gets hot for some reason. I sighed again and closed them wondering how to deal with the heat. "Big bwothew? You ok?" I heard Pit ask and turned to look at him. I blushed when I saw that he took off his clothes. "U-umm...Pit you gotta put on your pajamas." I said bushing hard and he pouted. "It's too hoooot!" I sighed knowing I wouldn't win and have to sleep with him like this. I layed in the bed blushing hard feeling Pit next to me. Even though I was blushing hard sleep soon overcame me.

Pit's POV,

I watched him fall asleep. It seems opening the blinds helped make an exuse for me. Now to begn the main plan. I looked over at his sleeping fowm and began to undwess him. Now the fun will begin.

DP's POV,

I woke up at amazing feelng. Not only that but it didn't feel hot anymore. Then I relised something. I was naked. I suddenly felt something rub on my manhood and let out a moan. "Your awake Dawk Pit." I heard and saw Pit was the one pleasing me. "P-pit..." "Oh shhhhh...it's ok Dawky." He said and pressed his small body agaist mine. I moaned at the feeling and wraped my arms around his tiny body and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He moans and kissed back threading his fingers through my hair. I felt him bite my lip and opened my mouth moaning as he explored. After a minitue we released the kiss for air. "I love you Dawky." He said buring his head in my chest. I thought for a moment before responding. "I-I love you too." At that moment I relised something. This kid knows how to tame me.

~time skip by punching soup

I yawned and opened my eyes. I felt that Pit had moved away from me and was staring at me nervesly. "Whats wrong?" I asked. He looked at me eyes filled with saddness. "I guess you'll tell Lady Palutena that I still think like I did befowe." He said. I sighed and pulled him close. "Not if you don't want me to." I said and he smiled. "She we get dwessed before someone comes in?" I chuckled and nodded. "Good." He said while I dressed him. "Only I'm allowed to see youw sexy body!" I chuckled again and got myself dressed. "Why did you ask me that question about...babies anyway?" He blushed slightly. "Vwidi gave me a cookie." I sighed and told myself to kill the goddess later, but for now I need to make my little angel happy.

* * *

**Me: I bet you are all freaking out at the moment!**

**DP: ...Most likely you little b***.**

**Me: (smacks him) Don't say swear words!**

**Pit: Wead and Weview!**


End file.
